onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joki T Rangumus
Joki T Rangumus is the possessor of the Inané Inané no Mi and a rogue pirate trying to understand who and what he is. Personality Corrupted and confused, Joki's singled minded purpose is the relief of boredom for the sake of chaos, reaping it wherever his wandering feet carry him. He no longer remembers or would care that he was supposed to be a firm and intelligent assassasin for the reign, destablizing only realms at their order and not all who cross his path. Abilities and Powers The gift of the silvertongue can be a powerful weapon in the hands of those capable of directing it's usage, and few people in the New World are as capable as Joki T Rangumus. His ability to craft lies and weave partial-truths into actuality have given him a strength few could possess and compare to, seeping into the cracks in anyones mental facade and imposing his deceits as the truth. This power ultimately allows him to reject how both he himself and someone weak of mind or untrained in the mind accept the world around them. They see the same altered fabrications even as the truth is just outside of this veil, growing in strength and furthering in due time until it becomes nearly impossible to break free. Aside from his devil-fruit giving gifts, Joki is unnaturally re-enforced beneath his skin with a new layer between the flesh, muscle, and bone. This curvicle layer of synthetic ceramic allows him to stiffen and relax in junction with certain muscles or bones in order to absorb an otherwise breaking attack with only a set of bruises or cuts, as the reflexive programming behind it kicks in automatically to protect him from harm even if he consciously is not aware of harm or danger. History Some would say Joki's birth was a terrible act of malice and misfortune bestowed upon the New World to act as a blight against those unable to adapt against his version of reality. He was manufactured in secret to be perfectly attuned to a select number of Devil Fruits, depending on which would best benefit the overarching reign being crafted out of the shadows, but as the original prototype without any forebarers or trials no one could have known what this would do to his mental stability in the long range. In the end he was paired up with one of the harder to come by Devil Fruits once it's previous owner was assassinated through a previous detail of the reign, that of the Inané Inané no Mi-- and the ability to alter spoken word in cryptic and inane spirals, weaving what he accepts as truth to come forth in fractured ways. This craft does not bring forth his thought to reality, but alters his own perception of reality and the perception of those who come under it to the same views. When the time came fifteen years ago for him to be sent forth to complete his section of the reign, Joki's fractured mind had already been destabilized by his own beliefs to the point that he could no longer remember why he was born or even who he was beyond the name carved into his right arm in sharp angles. In recent years his devil fruit powers have allowed him to subconsciously manipulate many of the people he has encountered- due in part to the aforementioned reign taking some precautions and safety measures should Joki not pan out in the end despite all of their efforts. His duel with Xavier Strung of the Saint Elysia Pirates carved a swath of destruction in the other man's sanity, helping to progress the awakening of Xavier's true full name even as it no longer obeys his command, unknowingly setting forth a chain of destruction to both of their destinies in a pseudo-paradox. Since that point Joki had found his powers working off and on until the night he was murdered. Goals Bring his truth to the world at large, plaguing others with his vision of what is to come and be. It was the only goal he remembered and unfortunately fell short with his death. Trivia Much like his half-brother Damocles, Joki's middle initial of T stands for Tenbatsu, or Divine Retribution. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users